Slavery in Fynn
Slavery is an ancient practice, even by dwarf and elf standards. It is one of the largest defining cultural aspects of the Federation of Free Cities in the south and a short but important part of the Lunar Reaches history. Disclosure Before I get into explaining the history and culture of slavery in Fynn, I want to cover some misconceptions about slavery in our real world. In order to understand what it is like to be a slave or slave owner in modern southern Fynn, you must first purge your mind of your assumptions of slavery in the modern era. The treatment of slaves and the slave trade in the United States was a brutal, inhumane ordeal, even by ancient standards. Labor was intense and back breaking, discipline was frequent and often violent, and most roads to freedom were barred or made nearly impossible to achieve. This does not reflect the slavery of Fynn nor does it reflect slavery in the ancient and modern real world. I mention this because much of what I've determined about slavery in Fynn is based heavily on ancient roman slavery, which was by no means a walk in the park but would probably be considered unbelievably compassionate compared to our modern understanding of slavery. Terminology Duff Strap - A thick leather loop used for punishment of a slave. It resembles a wide belt and the two ends are usually tied together as a handle. It is designed to inflict pain, but to cause no noticeable sign of abuse aside from redness of the skin and the occasional bruise. Free Citizen - A person who was never a slave. Anyone born from other free citizens or from a free-scale is considered a free citizen. Free-scale - Sometimes refered to as a freedman, a free-scale refers simply to a slave who attained freedom. Most of the time, a free-scale still has obligations to their master and must remain in that master's service. However, most of the time, these are paid services (as opposed to the unpaid labor that a slave must endure). This term was coined by lizardfolk slaves to refer to those who were once slaves but had been freed from their bondage. The term has since been adopted by all races to referred to freed slaves (regardless of whether that slave possesses scales). Slavery Culture in the Federation of Free Cities This section will be broken up by city and the culture of slavery within that city. The first section "General" will cover an overview of slavery that applies to all of the cities. Below "General" is each city and their unique rules and laws, in alphabetical order. General Slavery is reserved for those of the middle class and above, as those are the only free citizens that can afford slaves. A free-scale cannot legally own slaves, though the children of a free-scale can as they are born free citizens and not subject to the rules bound by slaves and former slaves. Slaves are produced in one of four ways (from most common to least common): # Bought by a naga. The most common way to inject more slaves into the demanding market. Nagaji are the most common slave for this reason. Once freed, however, free-scales rarely have to worry about being resold back into slavery due to the laws of the Federation. # As a court sentence. Slavery is a common sentence for detestable criminals who have not committed a crime that is too heinous for forced labor or death. Arson, assault and minor conspiracy plots are the most common criminals to become slaves. Due to this method, it is rare, but not unknown, to see human, elf, dwarf and gnome slaves tending to an estate. # Prisoners of war. The defeated armies and villagers of an opposing faction are usually sold into slavery. This method is rare today but used to be the primary source of slaves. Now-a-days, independent clans and tribes wouldn't dare oppose the combined power of the Federation. # Born into slavery. By far the least common, a child born of two slaves becomes a slave themselves. Aside from the difficulty of finding the time and energy to copulate between their daily slave duties, there is also the moral hurdle the two slaves have to overcome, as it is a difficult thing to condemn your offspring into a life of slavery. Also, with the common practice of freeing a slave (more on that later), it is better to wait until one or both of the slaves become free-scales, as the offspring of a free-scale is considered a free-citizen. Overall, slaves are treated like a beloved pet would be treated today. Violent abuse of a slave is frowned upon (sometimes subject to legal action) and the murder of a slave is strictly illegal. Therefore, most forms of abusive discipline toward a slave come in the form of blunt instruments, causing nothing more than minor bruises and never drawing blood. Whips are reserved for stubborn animals, prisoners and the dregs of society, not slaves. If physical punishment does occur to a slave (which is certain not uncommon), it is almost always done behind closed doors, using a Duff Strap or a simple leather belt to prevent visible signs of abuse. If a master gains a reputation for constant abuse or if a master does not take care of a slave if the slave falls ill, it can go a long way in tarnishing the master's reputation and standing. It is not uncommon to deny chronic offenders from holding public office or termination from their current employment (especially if that employment is in a religious or public office). Slaves are viewed more as simple property, but can be a sign of power. They are the sports car of the civilized southern world of Fynn. A wealthy person will often surround themselves with their slaves and free-scales while in public as a display of their vast wealth and influence. Furthermore, when an individual visits a wealthy person's estate, it is common practice to have a single slave perform one of the many tasks a slave is required to do for guests. For instance, when visiting an estate for dinner, a guest will likely be greeted by a single slave. Then a second slave will be instructed to escort the guest to the dining room. A third slave to seat the guest. A fourth to serve the meal. A fifth to clean up afterwards. It isn't as if these tasks can't be performed by a single slave, but a wealthy person goes to great lengths to show off the number of slaves they possess, and by extension, their wealth and prestige (compensating for something?). These practices of having slaves tend to their master in public as a show of influence extends to many aspects of society. For a person awaiting trial, it is said that if the prosecution arrives with less than eight slaves in tow, you can reasonably assume that lawyer will lose the case. Freeing a slave is seen as a normal (and often required) part of owning a slave and being a compassionate master. There are many ways a slave can be freed: # Tenure. Most slaves become paid employees after a predetermined amount of time in service to his/her master. This method has evolved over time to be a reasonable duration based on their race. Ratfolk or goblin can expect to be free after 10-15 years of service. A reptilian race or human can expect to work 20-25 years at most. Elf, dwarf and gnome slaves can last as long as 40-50 years before attaining freedom. # As a reward. More common than tenure, slaves will simply be declared free by their master. Like tenure, this is usually accompanied by a paid position. A slave who works dutifully and faithfully to their master could safely assume that. Bestowing freedom on a slave is not only viewed as a civilized gesture, its also viewed as a way to raise your standings. Masters who freed many slaves are often regarded as humane, just individuals and who's kind acts should be spread far and wide. Politicians are sometimes known to free dozens of their slaves before an election season to help win over the populous. # Upon the master's death. As long as no foul play is suspected and the will doesn't suggest otherwise, a slave can assume his/her freedom if their master expires with no direct heir. These slaves have no further responsibilities to their master after the funeral and are usually free to come and go as free citizen ex-slaves. Usually, however, it is customary for masters to free their slaves upon their death bed. Said slaves must continue to service their former master until his passing. # Purchasing freedom. An uncommon form of freedom, a slave who is not overworked can sell their services to a free-scale or neighbor in exchange for a small fee. If done enough, a slave can bribe a master for their freedom, at which point they become a free-scale and are either awarded a paid position or completely released from their master's service (in the case of a middle class slave owner who may not have the means to pay the slave). Except in the case of death, a free-scale is expected to continue to serve his/her master, but in a paid position. There is no law requiring this, but often times, a good, hard working slave who has earned their freedom has also earned the respect of their master and thus, will be allowed to continue working their usually duties for a small pay. Often this pay has (often free) lodging associated with it, as well as a place at the table when the master is not entertaining guests. Some slaves, for various circumstances, will entirely be let loose from a master's service. This usually occurs due to death or a lack of finances required to pay the slave, but other circumstances can cause this freedom. Just as a slave and free-scale have obligations to their master, so too does the master have certain duties to their slaves and servants. Though corporal punishment toward slaves is common, a master who injured one of their slaves is often viewed as if someone had kicked a dog today. The master is seen as irresponsible and uncivilized for the treatment of their slaves, especially if that slave bled as a result of the punishment. A master is also expected to take care of sick slaves or organize a proper burial for deceased slaves. Masters who go out of their way in these services to their slaves, such as hiring a cleric to heal the illness, or seeking out the dead slave's family to attend the funeral, are held in high regard and can go a long way for that master's social status. Over time, legal protection of slaves have been passed into law and adopted by all members of the Federation of Free Cities. Violent abuse of a slave is not only a quick way to lose prestige and respect among your piers, but could be subject to legal action depending on the circumstance and city that the abuse occurs in (see Garanth). Those found killing their own slave are subject to heavy fines or (if the fines cannot be paid) jail time. An individual who accidentally kills someone else's slave is subject to a fine AND jail time, or (if the fine cannot be paid) a sentence in a labor camp. Those found intentionally killing someone else's slave will usually be forced into slavery themselves, often taking the place of the victim as that master's replacement slave (with few exceptions saved for only the most wealthy and powerful individuals). If the master refuses to take the murderer in as a slave, or if that master is no longer available, they will be put into a forced labor camp, usually for the rest of their lives. A serial slave-murderer are almost always put to death. Fore-Etum Upon birth, a nagaji is assigned to the naga that their parents were assigned to. In the case of two nagaji from different naga having a child, the child is sworn to the naga based on gender (girls are assigned to the mother's naga, boys are assigned to the father's). These naga are responsible for the well-being and upkeep of their nagaji servants. Nagaji are fiercely loyal to their naga masters, a loyalty that is not often reciprocated by the naga in Fore-Etum. Nagaji will do all forms of unpaid work so long as it is in the name of their naga patron, a fact that most naga have grown accustomed to exploiting. Officially, slavery does not exist in Fore-Etum and is illegal. Slave owners who wish to immigrate to Fore-Etum are required, by law, to free their slaves. In practice, however, the nagaji are bought and sold in the open market as unpaid servants working on behalf of their patron naga. Those who are required to "free" their slaves retain most or all of their former slaves as unpaid employees. For all intents and purposes, these unpaid employees are treated the same way a slave would be in most other southern Free Cities, but are still considered "free-scales". So long as it is approved by their patron naga, these sudo-free-scale nagaji will continue to work their usually tasks for their master without pay. Many of these 'free-scales' will continue to work for their master unpaid until either the master dies, releases their service or chooses to pay them. The freeing of slaves in Fore-Etum is not without its benefits, however. Often, in compliance with the stigma and rules of their home city, immigrates who free their slaves after moving into Fore-Etum's territory will begin to pay said ex-slave as if they had been freed within their master's city of origin. In addition, masters who move OUT of Fore-Etum to any of the other cities within the Federation are obligated to begin paying their free-scales for their services, essentially making their free-scale title legitimate. Fore-Etum shares similar rules of abuse toward free-scales that Garanth has toward slaves. Which is to say, a master found abusing a slave is punishable by fines and even jail time. Chronic offenders are relieved of their free-scale-slaves, barred from owning any more, and often banished from the city all-together. Murder of a free-scale nagaji in Fore-Etum is the strictest of all the Free Cities. Most murderers are simply put to death. In Fore-Etum, your wealth, prestige and standing mean little to the indifferent naga, who are quick to pass judgement and execute their ruling (and usually the offender) with extreme prejudice. Those lucky few murderers who are not put to the sword will be forced into the service of the victim's naga, after which they will likely be sold into slavery or have to endure punishing labor of that naga's choosing (usually for the rest of their short, miserable lives). Garanth By far the most humane place to be a slave, Garanth isn't as economically bound to own slaves as in Koban (who needs them for farm labor) and Goldcliff (who needs them for mining). Since Garanth's primary export is magic items, a product of skilled labor, slaves serve a different role in Garanth society (though, some slaves will still be forced to work the fields of wealthy Garanth estates). Garanth is the center for research, magic (arcane students and magical products) and education, thus slaves usually find themselves in service to administrators, bureaucrats, politicians, judges and even councilors. The tasks required by these individuals cannot be left to unskilled workers, so new slaves in Garanth are put through a 2 year (if they can read and write) or 4 year (if they can't) education program before they can work for these officials. Master's rarely enroll their slaves through this program themselves, instead slaves are brought to Garanth in bulk by merchants, then pushed through the educational program, and are bought by the wealthy masters after their education is complete. This system also weeds out those slaves who are too stubborn or not intelligent enough to work an administrative role. Slaves who do not finish the education program are usually either brought to other slave markets or sold to wealthy local land owners who need slaves to work their farms. The tasks of these slaves varied depending on the occupation of the master, but for the most part, it is one of desk work. Pouring over documents, legislation, legal paper and whatever else the master needed from that slave, then reporting their findings to their master. The wealthy of Garanth have grown very accustomed to relying on slave for these boring, monotonous but essential tasks. Free-scales who work these positions often find themselves being paid better than most of the free-citizens of Garanth while they continue their work for their master. Because these tasks don't require mass labor (like farming and mining would), slavery is less common in Garanth than in any other city in the Federation of Free Cities. Slaves in Garanth commonly develop close relationships with their master, as the master learns to rely on a good slave just to perform day-to-day tasks with the proper knowledge require to perform those tasks efficiently. For this reason, an effective slave can experience upward mobility that most free-scales from other cities could only dream of. If a master finds himself elevated in power, status or position, they will take their slaves with them. Sometimes, a slave will even be relegated to a position of power under their master's administration. If slaves are barred from holding a specific position, it is not uncommon for a master to free said slave and assigning them to that position as a free-scale. There are even tales of a slave becoming free after only a few month of service simply because of their effective administration skills and the position that their master wishes to put them in. Because of the upward mobility (many slaves have had a hand in creating laws) and the overall positive view that masters have for their educated slaves, corporal punishment of a slave has become more than a taboo, its illegal. A master found abusing a slave are punishable by fines and even jail time. Chronic offenders are relieved of their slaves and banned from owning any more. The confiscated slaves are then freed by the city government, thus giving them the right to legal action against their former master. Educated slaves who opt to sue their former master will often be sponsored by other wealthy slave masters, both as a sign of good will (thus improving that master's standing in society) and as a welfare system for recently freed slaves who have no form of employment and income without the money they could earn from the lawsuit. [[Goldcliff|'Goldcliff']] Goldcliff section Koban Slavery is a concept that is stooped in old traditions, dating back to a time when the only race that the elves of Koban would enslave were other elves from rival tribes. A History of Slavery in South (The Steppes and Isnali Dunes) The first recorded slaves in the southern lands of Fynn were actually the elves and dwarves of the Steppes, the races that would eventually control the vast majority of slaves in Fynn. The early southern tribes were known for frequently fighting over resources and territory. The defeated soldiers or tribes involved were commonly enslaved by the victorious tribe. Fore-Etum's Naga and Nagaji slaves Fore-Etum is a town founded on the lush, fertile Jazcar Valley in southeast Isnali Dunes by a confederation of naga and their nagaji subjects. Originally a 7 naga council, each representing a different local tribe who made their home in the lush valley, by the time they began negotiations with the factions in The Steppes there are over 20 naga who oversaw the council as well as dozens more naga not apart of the council who called the city their home. Fore-Etum and Koban began their relationship as financial and territorial rivals, fighting over the boarder between the Steppes and the Isnali Dunes and access to valuable trade routes around modern day Valleygate. Elves would frequently take slaves from the defeated nagaji armies. Soon, they grew to appreciate these reptilian servants for their physical strength and tendency toward skilled labor. Wealthy aristocrats in Koban began to struggle with the valuable slaves but their fierce loyalty to their designated naga leader made them an unrestful slave. For this reason alone, the oligarchy of Koban sought a long term peace with the naga council of Fore-Etum. At first, the naga council was ambivalent about peace with Koban. The naga viewed themselves as nearly divine, gods in their own right (and that of their subjects). However, the clever elves came with gifts of incense, silver trinkets, domesticated horses from the plains, magical artifacts from Garanth and gold from Goldcliff. These luxurious displays of wealth and power were enough to convince the naga to at least hear the elf's offer. Koban was, by this time, already a center for trade and was willing to lift all restrictions of that trade into the Isnali Dunes in exchange for a steady supply of nagaji who would work for the elves on behalf of their patron naga. Essentially, it was slavery with extra steps. It took several years to work out the details, but eventually, the elves and naga worked out a mutually beneficial peace agreement, one that would prove to withstand the test of time. A century after the agreement was signed, as Fore-Etum was amidst vast economic prosperity akin to a golden age, they would sign the Federation of Free Cities agreement and become a permanent (and important) part of the old confederacy. Throughout the years, Fore-Etum would continue to sacrifice a small portion of its population for continued economic prosperity and a major part on the world stage.